The present invention relates to microcomputer systems incorporating commercially available peripheral device controllers. In particular, this invention relates to microcomputers in which a peripheral device controller is used for controlling data flow and address and data timing between peripheral devices, such as keyboard, printers and disk drives, and the microprocessor via the main input/output (I/0) bus of the microcomputer system.
While present-day microcomputer manufacturers have control over the design and configuration of the systems they produce, they typically must anticipate the parameters necessary for compatibility of their system with new ancillary devices, including add-on peripherals, accessories and memory options produced by other manufacturers. The performance and interface characteristics of microprocessors and memory devices often vary substantially from one release of the same device to the next; similarly, such characteristics of peripherals, accessories and memory options will also vary substantially among the manufacturers of these devices.
The performance characteristics of peripheral devices are often designed for less than optimum performance, i.e., "detuned" to accommodate variations in microcomputer system designs. Microprocessor chip and memory devices, however, are not usually so detuned. Therefore, the manufacturer of high performance microcomputers must allow for different, even inferior, performance characteristics of peripheral, accessory devices and some memory options in order to produce a system which is compatible with the maximum number of devices attachable to the system. In addition, the microcomputer manufacturer must anticipate upgrades and changes of microprocessor chip sets and memory devices. If the microcomputer manufacturer does not so anticipate such upgrades, it will limit the marketability of the system to less than the total market available for his product.
A complete microcomputer, which is often intended for desktop applications, includes subsystems such as a central processing unit (hereafter referred to as the "CPU", "processor" or "microprocessor"), a math "coprocessor", DMA capabilities, memory, an input/output (I/O) bus, miscellaneous system ports, and separate interface logic for peripheral devices such as video, keyboard, floppy disks, serial and parallel ports for printers, scsi devices, a mouse pointing device and the like.
The microcomputer functions by manipulating address, data, and control signals among the subsystems within the system. The control data flow into and out of peripheral devices is provided by various controllers which usually controls the data flow and timing between the processor, main system memory, and the main I/O bus.
Most keyboard controllers incorporated into state-of-the-art microcomputer systems require compensation for access recovery time. The requirement for such compensation arises because keyboard controllers incorporate technology in which the response time for processing signals representing access commands is slower than present I/O bus technology is designed to accommodate. For example, the typical minimum recovery time between any two operations performed by state-of-the-art bus technology is 100 ns, but the recovery time required by present keyboard controllers is 1000 ns. Thus, the I/O bus is ready for the next operation long before the keyboard controller is ready to process it.
In the past, computer programs supplied with keyboard controllers provided such access recovery time compensation as part of the program code. However, such a software-based accommodation for access recovery time is generally regarded as inefficient and may not operate at all in a microcomputer system having a cached microprocessor.
Peripheral device control in a microcomputer system according to the present invention comprises an asynchronous controller for interfacing peripheral devices with present state-of-the-art I/O bus technology, such as the Micro Channel Architecture (MCA) manufactured by IBM Corporation, and state-of-the-art microprocessors, such as the 80386 microprocessor, manufactured by Intel Corporation. Accordingly, many special functions previously supported by separate peripheral device controllers are consolidated into one controller to reduce system size and cost.
One embodiment of the peripheral device controller of the present invention comprises programmable registers and counters that receive and transmit data over the MCA. The functional sections include, interrupt controllers, counter timers, parallel printer port, address decode, micro channel command processing, misc. system registers, pos registers, clock generation circuits, and assembly of information for transmission on the system data bus.
During initialization and normal operation, the microprocessor reads from and writes to any one of several I/O port addresses provided by the device of the present invention. Addressable functions include interrupt control, programmable counters, option and configuration (POS), refresh rate counter, parallel port control and address decoding for several I/O ports.
In addition, the controller of the present invention incorporates compensation for keyboard access recovery time as a generalized hardware function. Thus selectable recovery time compensation for other peripheral devices as may be required in addition to the keyboard is provided.